


Crossed the World While It's Asleep

by plumerri



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumerri/pseuds/plumerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and a Santa's Elf. Bronx and Santa. Not a good combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed the World While It's Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nasssty_slyth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nasssty_slyth).



"It's Christmas, 'Trick. Come on." Pete's voice sounds out of breath, as if he is running a marathon _and_ calling Patrick. Patrick rolls his eyes. His best friend normally calls him for two reasons: when Pete needs something very desperately, or when he is bored. Make that just one thing, then. Patrick braces himself, and slowly enunciates, "Okay, I will." Before he could take another breath, Pete starts to spew out lines and lines of instructions, most of them already written on the piece of paper pasted on Patrick's fridge and some of them already in Patrick's head, after Pete's endless repetitions _every single time_ Patrick babysits Bronx.

And it is not as in Pete's a new father; and moreover Bronx is already four. That means Patrick has a lot of years of babysitting experience under his belt.

But tonight is Christmas Eve, and the Wentz's has elected to fly to Chicago for Christmas this year, but Pete's parents are hosting a neighborly gathering that unfortunately does not involve bawling kids or discussion of un-bought Christmas presents. It is already hard to look for a decent babysitter back home (even though Brendon is always willing to babysit Bronx), it would be all the more difficult for Pete and Ashlee to look for a decent one here.

Luckily, Pete has Patrick.

Patrick loves to look after Bronx, because even though he is not actively seeking any potential mate to have children with, he still loves children, and Bronx is really cute. When Bronx pouts, Patrick swears the earth moves beneath. So of course he will babysit Bronx, even on a Christmas Eve, just because. He just does not want to sound too eager, or else Pete will be looking for him _every single time_.

~

"Thank you so much, Patrick! I tried to tell Pete's mum, but you know how she's like, never takes no for an answer, and—"

"It's fine, Ashlee," Patrick mutters as he takes Bronx's little pudgy hand from Ashlee, and Ashlee smiles very widely in return. "But still! I told Pete that it's really inconvenient for you, but—"

"I know how he's like, Ash." Looking at his watch, Patrick notes, "Aren't you already late?" Ashlee pulls Patrick's wrist towards her, and gasps loudly, and starts to frantically say goodbye to Bronx, who is already trying to get out of Uncle Patrick's hold, and then runs back to the car. Patrick smiles.

"So it's you and me, little buddy." Bronx says nothing, but makes some noises that tell Patrick, "Let me go!" Patrick holds on even firmer, and drags Bronx into the living room, where he has set up a playpen of sorts. Bronx waves away the toys and stands in the middle, staring at his Uncle Patrick, who looks absolutely horrified that Bronx is not interested in the train set or Bob the Builder, both of which have been gotten for Christmas just for Bronx.

Patrick watches as Bronx starts to walk towards the kitchen, where there is plenty of totally not kid-safe objects around ("Patrick, I told you, you need to get those rounded corner thingies!" "Rounded _what_?"), and he walks really, really quickly towards Bronx and grabs hold of the boy, who starts to make a fuss, wiggling, trying to get out of Patrick's really tight clutch.

"No, little man. You're going to stay in the living room. I want to work on something."

"I want Santa!" Bronx pouts. Patrick's heart totally fawns over Bronx whenever the young boy does that, but where the hell is Patrick going to find Santa? And Patrick starts thinking, while Bronx starts crying. Pete never mentions anything about Bronx _not_ liking Bob the Builder or train sets or tiny bass guitars or even Spongebob. Santa? Never even once has it appeared on Pete's list of What-Bronx-Likes-And-Thus-Patrick-Should-Have-In-His-House. Not even once.

But, it's Christmas. Whatever Bronx wants, Uncle Patrick will try his best.

~

After a phone call to William (being cut short because he _also_ has his own Santa crisis), Patrick decides that the easiest and least painful way of getting a Santa will be to bring Bronx to a Santa, instead. Of course, Pete will not consent to his son being flown to Finland, so Patrick will have to make do with a Chicagoan one. Or rather, Bronx will have to.

Patrick leads Bronx out of the house (after much persuasion of Pete that the mall is completely safe and evil villains will not be there), and the look on Bronx is so precious. "Uncle Patrick! Why is Santa going to the mall?"

Patrick pretends to rub his chin, smiles and says, "Why not you ask him yourself, Bronx?"

Bronx laughs and jumps up and down, while trying to run to the car, and Patrick locks the door.

It's a good day for an outing.

~

The mall is… crowded. Too crowded for Patrick's likes but Bronx likes the crowd. Patrick smiles reluctantly as his best friend's son enjoys the atmosphere the huge amount of people brings, while Patrick mutters, "Excuse me" whenever Bronx's stray hands hit anyone, which is most of the time. Then of course, Patrick has to spend a hell load amount of money in order to just stand in line to get a photo taken with the fake Santa, but he will do anything for Bronx. So into the departmental store they go. After not being able to decide what to get, Patrick decides to splurge on Bronx instead, letting Bronx picks out what he wants. It is really a bad idea, for Bronx has gotten himself at least three train sets and two toy robots that Ashlee will probably kill Patrick for.

After standing in line for the cashier for almost half an hour, armed with receipts and a really tired Bronx, Patrick rushes out to the insanely long line at the "Meet the Santa" area. Right now he is extremely grouchy, and it doesn't help when Bronx sometimes mutters, "I'm tired, Uncle Patrick." If Bronx was older Patrick would have probably hit him hard for that, but, well, kids make mistakes constantly. Knowing that he has to join another line worsens Patrick's mood _a lot_.

By the time they both reach the Santa Claus, Patrick feels like his hands have died and dropped off from carrying Bronx and his toys, and Bronx is more than alert as he has had a very long nap on Uncle Patrick's shoulders. One of the Santa's Elves takes Bronx over and settles Bronx with the Santa Claus, who looks as tired as Patrick, honestly.

Patrick, meanwhile, drops everything on the floor and takes a breather, but then another of Santa's Elves comes over and says, "Sir, you can't put your things over here!" Patrick looks up. Right now, he is really tired and he _doesn't want to argue with anyone_, moreover with Santa's Elves, because he can't risk being put on the Naughty List. Patrick looks at the Elf more closely. This particular elf doesn't look too elfish, but instead has a really nerdy look. He is tall, wears black spectacles and speaks with a drawl that is _quite_ alluring.

Oh shit.

Patrick refuses to pick up his bags of toys, and stares at the elf, with a look that says, "So what? What can you do?" The poor elf looks really harassed and starts to pick up Patrick's bags, but Patrick stretches his hand to intercept the elf. His hand touches the elf's fingers and Patrick feels as if he's being scalded by something (or someone) really, really hot. Of course Patrick releases that hand immediately. The elf looks at Patrick as if Patrick is the weirdest person around, and Patrick can't blame him.

"Listen, sir—"

"Okay, _you_ listen up, Elf. You let me put these bags here for five minutes while that boy over there gets his photo taken with your boss, then we'll get out of your way." It sounds reasonable, doesn't it? It does, to Patrick. The elf seems to consider his proposal for a moment, but shakes his head after that.

Patrick grabs hold of the elf's hand, and then they both stop. Patrick doesn't know what is he intending to do by holding onto the elf's hand, but he really, really, really, really wants to touch the elf longer (even though it sounds really wrong), and the elf has not let go, so it's a good thing, right? The elf blushes, and then Patrick is going to go nearer—

"Uncle Patrick! Why are you fighting with Santa's Elf? Bad Uncle!"

_Bronx._

Patrick releases his grip from the elf, feeling his face turning redder and redder, and then gives a hesitant smile at the elf before hustling everything (including Bronx and his gleeful smile and the Polaroid that costs them the whole entire day) out of the mall, into the safety haven that is Patrick's car.

This is a bad day.

~

Patrick does not mention anything to Pete when the Wentz's come over later to collect a very tired Bronx and his new toys, but ten minutes after Pete drives out of Patrick's driveway, Patrick calls Pete.

"Hey."

"What's up? I left something there?" Pete always leaves things behind.

"No, I met an elf today." (Oh god, that sounds so wrong.)

"And… Come again?"

"I wish."

"Okay, 'Trick, there is a child in my car right now, and I have no wish to rate this conversation. I'll call you back." Pete hangs up the phone.

Patrick stares at the phone, and then looks down at his hand, which touches the elf's fingers (even though they were covered in white gloves), and then smiles a little. He can always go back to the mall… Then his phone rings and puts him out of his stupor (of imagining himself with a Santa's Elf).

"Pete."

Pete sounds really amused and totally disregards Patrick's feelings when Patrick pours out his woes to his best friends – instead of giving Patrick useful advice, Pete taunts him by saying, "I leave my kid with you, and you get yourself an elf. Seriously, 'Trick?"

Patrick hangs up the phone.

~

The next day, Patrick receives a call from his mother that his parents are visiting him (soon), which means an action plan is required: he needs to clean his house (after Bronx's ravage), and he needs to get a lot of clean stuffs. Okay, maybe he doesn't need to _buy_ new stuffs; he just needs to go to the dry cleaners.

But why waste time when he can just buy new things?

So Patrick decides to visit the mall, no, the departmental store, and picks up new (and maybe more colorful) bed sheets, then to the hardware store to find someone to fix the faucet, and then maybe someone to clean the house too. It's not so hard, right?

And maybe pop a visit to an elf, and apologize.

~

The plan is going well. So far he has gotten himself three new towels, two new bed sheets and even picks up groceries for the whole entire freaking month. The problem with this plan is that he is stuck with his hands full, and he can't actually navigate back to his car, not to say visit Santa's Corner.

Maybe he should have gotten someone to come out with him, but Pete will just laugh at him, and then, Ashlee will laugh at him too, but at least Ashlee knows how to get things done. Patrick wonders if it's too late to get Ashlee on the phone and pleads, no, begs her to come down to the mall immediately.

_Of course it's too late, what are you thinking of, Patrick?_

"You need help there?"

Elf. Elf. Elf. Patrick turns, but he doesn't see an elf. He sees a really tall with geeky spectacles and looking like William. Taller than William. Or whatever, because anyone taller than Patrick is fucking tall. Patrick opens his mouth, and then closes it, but the elf smiles and says, "You were muttering to yourself there, _Patrick_."

The elf has magical powers! He knows Patrick's name!

"I don't, you said your name out loud."

Patrick jumps a little, but of course it is not obvious since Patrick is small. "Sorry about yesterday."

The elf smiles and shakes his head. "It's fine, I'm used to it. What's your name? I'm Mikey."

Patrick looks at the hand the elf, Mikey, has offered, and wonders what has he done to deserve such good things, and then realizes that he has spoken out loud again and now the elf, no, Mikey, is embarrassed.

Patrick mutters an apology, and then says, "Why not let's go to Starbucks to get a drink?"

"When you have your frozen foods around?"

"How did you know I got frozen yogurt?"

"Because I work there?" Mikey gives an embarrassed laugh. Patrick laughs too, and thinks about it. "Okay, _you_ help me bring all these to the car, and then I'll drive back to have a Starbucks with you." Mikey stands there for a while, as if he is pondering on the consequences of doing such a thing, and then suggests, "Why not you drive me back home with you too?"

Patrick smiles and nods.


End file.
